Hell's apocalypse
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Jaden's confessed his feelings towards Alexis and lifes normal untill the new exchange student Johan Anderson comes along with a little kid called Sam. Things go wrong demonicaly and all of it revolves around the two and Jaden. What's this connection?...J


**Tomboysparkman007: Hey, there. I'm here with another fanfic, which is sure too be as scary as hell - ;;starts laughing like a maniac;;**

**Johan: rolls eyes;; - sorry about my lil sis, she's mad today. WARNING: This story is seriously scary so if you'd like to run with your tail between you legs do it NOW!**

**Tomboysparkman007: On 3…2 …1..wait…Disclaimer!**

**Johan: Disclaimer: Tomboysparkman007 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx coz if she did she'd be stinking rich and she dosen't own the characters used in Darren Shans books.**

**In this story 'Sam' is 'tomboysparkman007'.**

**Tomboysparkman007: On 3…2…1…action!**

Hell's Apocalypse 

Prologue 

_Sam's POV_

I roared in pain as one of the demons dug its claws into my back, ripping apart the flesh then working it's way into my bones.

"Sam! NO!" I managed to lift my head up to find Johan screaming at the demon tearing into my flesh "Leave my sister alone you son of a mutant bitch. You want food, here I am! Come and get me!"

But my dear big brother already had his hands full with another demon feasting on him. He punched it aside and ripped its head apart from the body, but soon another demon emerged from behind him and bit into his shoulder and ripped his whole arm off. Johan howled in pain as blood quickly oozed out of his shoulder. I could feel myself getting mad. Wanting to help. To kill these foul creatures and end this blood bath. But I was dying; my life energy was going away.

But suddenly my eyes shot open and I could feel energy beginning to flow my body from the ground. My eyes became a red in colour and I could feel my top canine teeth growing to an unusually big length like an animal. I stood on my fours as I could feel red aurora around me, healing my fatal wounds and scaring off some of the demons. A loud roar escaped my lips again, but this time not because of pain, but of triumph. Not knowing what I was doing, I let my inner animal or instinct or whatever it was control me. I leapt at the nearest demon (the one that was eating me earlier) and ripped it apart with inhuman strength. The demon screamed and tried to club me with its long sharp pincers, but I was too quick and I broke it with ease. Then I used the magical energy within me and sent red, hot fire flaring towards the beast by just a point with my index finger. The monster screamed in pain yet again and slowly melted into the ground leaving behind a huge amount of orange gloop.

I heard a loud scream from behind me and found Johan being attacked by three demons.

_Johan's POV _

Hell. That's what it was. My shoulder was bleeding and I was almost certain that I was going to die of blood loss. Three demons started to crowd around me and I tried to fight them of with magic alone, but unfortunately it didn't work – it backfired instead. I screamed for help from my little sister, who had turned into something powerful yet foul and scary. She heard and came running to my rescue. Sam ripped one of the demons to shreds with her long claws and blasted the other two away with magic and some physical harm. Sometimes I envied Sam. I had the brains and the ability due to all the training I've been put through, but she came out the winner in many things by just using her instincts. Sure, she put through a lot of training too and she was smart, but there was something about her that made her better and braver than me. I'm probably saying that because I finally found out that she's my little sister, but parts of it were true. Was it because she had a hard time in school? Was it because she was a tomboy? Or was it because she never cared about fitting in? I don't know that, but what I did know was that I'd do anything to protect her.

Sam waved a hand in front of my face and I broke out of my day dreaming and looked back at her. She was back to normal now.

"We've got to get out of here," she said firmly taking hold of my hand "with or without Jaden."

I nodded understanding that there was nothing much we could do about rescuing Jaden from the darkness. That he was defiantly gone. And probably forever. I thought about Alexis and how I promised to bring him back to her. I was a failure. I loved Alexis and I still think I do, but the thing is, she doesn't love me. She loves and has always loved Jaden, my twin brother. Feeling myself wanting to cry, I turn away from Sam who was putting my arm back in place and healing it with magic. But in the end I didn't care and let them (Jaden and Alexis) be together, but that only made Sam mad. She thought I should have fought with Jaden for Alexis' heart and not just throw her away. But if she loves Jaden more than she'll ever love I'm more than happy to give her up, seeing as she'd be happy that way.

Sam tugged at my repaired arm and told me to follow her.

"We've gotta go find the others," she instructed running slightly ahead of me "and quick before anything happens to them."

Sam ran at full speed and I followed behind her. I asked her if she knew where we were going, but she shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Typical Sam – never thinking anything through even when she has the brains to. I stop and my sister follows. I fall to my knees and put my hands to the floor, then concentrate on finding Alexis with all my might. Even with my closed eyes I can tell that Sam is staring at me with a sceptical look on her face. The magic I was performing soon works and the hot, red floor turns to a panel, which Sam and me can use to find the others. I scan the panel with my eyes and soon find Alexis along with Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Chazz and Jasmine. They're all stuck to one of the webs on the walls and I can see a demon closing in on them and then I find a sign on the wall near the doorway saying 'BF8' an abbreviation for 'Base Floor room 8'. With out any warning I dash towards the base floor with Sam tumbling behind me.

"Hurry Sam," I yelled "We've gotta move it or they're dead meat!"

"I'm comin'. I'm coming. Geez. You've gotta give it a rest, man."

Usually I'd come up with something smart and shoot it back at her, but this wasn't the time or the place. I looked around as I ran and found that every floor was the same – red and hot as if on fire with huge webs everywhere. I cold feel my t-shirt sticking to my back due to the heat. We reached the base floor minutes later and found that it was jam-packed with webs. Sam and me took our time getting to room 8, not wanting to get caught in the trap. Soon both of us made it to the room and I found the gang trying to break free from the webs they were trapped against. Alexis' eyes soon drifted towards us and she screamed out "Johan."

The demon master in the room turned himself around to face us. He had lumpy skin with a baldhead and miserable red eyes – his name: Lord Loss.

He smiled weakly at Sam and me.

"Ah, Nice of you to join us Johan my dear boy," he said and then he found Sam "and you too Samantha."

Sam growled hearing the name she despised so much. She pointed her index finger at the webs holding the gang against the walls and red-hot flames shot out of them towards the webs. Soon the flames made contact with the snare and started to burn it down, releasing the crew from their imprisonment. Lord Loss did nothing, but watch them as they escaped, which was surprising: seeing as the demon master loved to see people in pain and distress. Alexis ran up to me and took my hand in hers.

"Where's Jaden, Johan?" she asked me, hope glimmering in her eyes, "How come he's not here? What happened? Johan?"

Alexis kept on firing questions at me, making my insides churn up in guilt. I didn't know what to tell her. How she'd react. I could feel Sam's eyes on me and I really wished that my little sister would look away. Alexis was getting impatient now and she started to scream at me. A tear trickled down my face and then she figured out what had happened. For a while she did nothing, then tears slowly began to seep from her eyes and she fell to her knees, crying. I stood there doing nothing as a few tears percolated down my cheeks. Silence. That's all there was, until Lord Loss spoke.

"Johan, my dear boy, how could you be so cruel," he said in a miserable tone "All this time Jaden was your best friend and when you find out he's your dear brother you just leave him. Just abandon him like something useless." I looked up at Lord Loss, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to feed of my sorrows and misery, but that ain't gonna happened. I looked up at Lord Loss who smiled down at me miserably (he was floating in the air). "At least, I thought you might have kept the promise you made to young Alexis here, seeing as you hold her as the most precious thing in your life."

Alexis' head shot up and she turned her head to face Lord Loss.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked "What do you mean he holds me as the most precious thing in his life?"

"Oh, my dear, don't you know? Mr. Anderson here loves you with all his heart and soul. He'll do anything to be with you and love you."

Alexis turned her head to face me and I saw complete hate in her beautiful hazel eyes. She started to cry again and slam her fists against my chest. Rude insults about me escaped her lips and I just stood there, head bowed down, wanting the world to open up and swallow me whole rather than having to fell guilty for everything that had gone wrong.

"I can't believe you," she screamed "I thought you were my friend. I thought I could always trust you. I should've known that there was a reason you became my friend. That you'd never save Jaden even if he is your brother just because he's also in love with me."

"No," I insisted, "Alexis you've got it all - "

"Wrong. Is that what your gonna say? You're pathetic Johan. Even trying to make up excuses for what you did wrong."

I tried to protest and tell her that she'd got it all wrong, but Sam's hand tightened on my shoulder and she pointed at a happy Lord Loss, feeding off mine and Alexis' sorrows. Then she pointed at one of the webs. I didn't get what she was trying to say first, but I eventually did. Chancellor Shepard, Crowler, Bonappart and Miss Fondanmain were trapped behind that web and she could sense it. Alexis was crying into my chest now, having given up hitting me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but was afraid of what she'd say.

Jasmine smiled at me apologetically and grabbed Alexis, allowing me to walk past her. Sam ran at full speed towards the demon master and sent a bolt of electrical magic surging at him. Lord Loss was too slow to react and it hit him in his lumpy body sending him flying backwards. I ran towards the web that Sam had indicated before and sent blue and black flames soaring in the direction of it. The flames made contact and the web melted away, revealing the Duel Academy teachers falling. I concentrated hard and a bubble formed around them, making sure they came safely to the ground. A scream could be heard and I found that Sam had been attacked. Chancellor Shepard burst the bubble and came running up to me.

"Johan, what's going on her? Where are we?" he asked, "What happened to Sam? What is this? Magic?"

"No, time to explain," I roared "You've gotta get out of her and take the others with you. Me and Sam will take care of the rest."

Shepard stared at me for a while, still wanting to help, but soon nodded and left with the others following behind him.

"Stop them! Vein! Artery! After them," commanded Lord Loss floating down towards the gang "Block the entrance! Trap them!"

Two demons that I recognised so well ran towards the entrance and trapping everyone inside. The door behind them locked with magic and soon we were all as good as dead. Artery, a green baby demon with yellow huge eyes and lice instead of hair dived it self at Crowler, it's mouth wide open ready to bite a chunk out of him. Luckily, Sam had sent a red flame bolt towards it, knocking the demon into the magical barrier used instead of a door. Vein was a grown lesser demon with the head of a black dog with huge canine teeth and yellow eyes. It's had the body of a ripped up bear thet was bleeding. It ran at Jasmine who had started to scream like she'd never screamed before. Vein got about a metre or so away from her and BAM. I punched the demon with my fist, powered by magic.

_Sam's POV _

Insanity – all around me. It was getting ridiculous! There was no hope what so ever of escaping this hellish nightmare: we'd just been transported to this word, then we found out that demons live here and now we're trapped inside by this magical invisible barrier. How shit is that?

I roar and charge towards Vein while Johan fought off another demon called spine. Vein saw me coming and roars out load, somehow knocking me to the ground. Quickly, I get up and run at it again, but this time I create a magical barrier around myself protecting me from any magical attacks. Then, I jump up into the air, come down and punch the demon straight in its big fat face, sending it flying.

The gang were just standing there doing nothing, but running away from the demons. Jim and Hassleberry helped fight off the demons: Jim with his crocodile friend Shirley and Hassleberry with his dinosaur DNA in his bones. The Battle raged on and soon Johan and me were starting to get tired and it was beginning to show. Unexpectedly, spine came up from behind and dug it's huge claws into my back and it came out through my stomach. I stood there completely struck by pain. Crimson, red blood started to seep from the corner of my mouth and soon I started to spit out the red liquid.

I looked around, my vision becoming slightly indistinct, but I could tell that everything around me had stopped: the screams, the fight, and the battle. Spine swiftly pulled its bloodstained claw away and I feel to the floor onto my back. Turning my head slowly to the left, I found Alexis looking at me with horror and shock in her eyes, her hands covering her mouth. The others had their heads bowed down and even Lord Loss looked miserable (then again, he always does). I turned my head to the right next and found Johan limping towards me with tears in his eyes. He dropped down next to me and cradled me in his arms as tears slid down his eyes.

"D-Don't worry, Sam," he cried, "I'll save you. Please. I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have even come to d-dule academy. I sh-shoud've known that L-Lord Loss would follow…I….I'm so sorry." After that Johan burst out crying, trying his best to heal me with magic, but his attempts failing.

All was silent after that as Johan howled and cried his eyes out, hugging me tightly, afraid of losing me. Lord Loss floated towards Johan and me and hovered slightly above our heads.

"The pain must be immense, Johan. Having to lose someone right after finding out that they are in fact a person who is closely related to you." He sighed, "Let me feed of your pain and sorrows, Johan. Join the ranks of the demons and become one of us. I'll give you anything you want. With your power we can rule all the dimensions. You won't have to feel pain, sorrow or anything for that matter."

Johan immediately jumped onto his feet and threw fired blots of energy at the demon master, calling him every foul name under the moon.

"Why the fuck would I wanna be one of you?" he screamed as veins became visible on the sides of his neck "One of you good for nothing mutant asses!"

My big brother kept on yelling at Lord Loss while I looked down at myself. I was wearing a male version of the Ra yellow jacket, which was stained with blood along with my baggy black t-shirt and blue jeans. My sneakers were black, but shone with the crimson liquid and so did my black sweat bands on each of my wrists.

My eyes darted up towards Lord Loss who now seemed to have struck a compromise with Johan, seeing as my dear brother had gone quite all of a sudden with a huge amount of shock and a sudden glimmer of hope in his dark orange eyes.

_Johan's POV_

"So what do you say, Johan? You challenge one of the other demon masters a good friend if mine, and if you win, you and your friends get set free, but if not. Your friends die and you die slowly and painfully, seeing as you've already insulted my love for chess three years ago and thwarted the return of the demons. Deal? Or no deal?"

I stared at the foul ass demon in front of me at loss for words. I didn't want to make the stupid deal seeing as the demons were a very sly bunch. They only agreed to anything if the out come was more in their favour. My head turned around slightly and I saw the gang behind me. Alexis was staring at Sam in shock, while the teachers and others had gathered around her. Jim came running up to me and shook me by my shoulder, telling me not to risk myself for their safety. I really wanted to listen to him, but inside I knew why everyone ended up here and I knew I wouldn't be able to live it down. Besides, I've faced demons, before how hard can it be? I smiled at Jim lightly then put my arm on his shoulder and muttered a quick spell under my breath. Chains grew from the ground and wrapped themselves around his legs, trapping him in his place. The same happened to the others a second later.

"JOHAN! NO! Don't be an idiot!" Yelled Sam trying to hoist herself up "Please…I'll lose another brother if you do. Not to the darkness, but forever. Please Johan."

I smile at Sam then agree to Lord Loss' challenge not wanting my cowardly side to take hold of me and stop me from doing this. The demon smiles and directs me to the middle of the room. I stand where I've been told and soon out of thin air appeared a demon master I once already met – Cadevar.

He was a green demon with evil mad colour changing eyes and scaly yet lumpy skin. He had wings like a huge bat and he wore a purple cloak around himself. Eight tentacles were visible from his back, but one of them was badly damaged. His long canine teeth flashed as he licked them. I gulped, wishing from the bottom of my heart to pull out of this hellish deal - knowing that blood would be spilt in this battle. And that blood being mine.

Cadevar, roared in laughter and looked down at me.

"We meet again, young Johan Anderson," he smirked, moving forward his damaged tentacle and pointing it at me "and heed my words, boy; this time you will pay for what you did to my tentacle. I will kill you."

And with out warning he struck out at me with full force. I saw the attack in time and dodged it, but when Cadevar made contact with the floor I noticed exactly how strong he had become and it scared me even more so that before. The floor was cracked and sent cement and bricks scattering everywhere. The gang began to scream at me, some cried, some roared and one never said anything - Alexis. Guilt started to settle into me again and soon I found me self looking at Alexis with sorrow in my eyes. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to make it up to her for all the stuff I've put her through, but I knew she'd have nothing of it now.

BAM!

Cadevar had slammed himself into me. I landed flat on my face, but managed to roll to my side and dodge Cadavers fall on me. I sighed in relief, but it was too soon Cadevar had recovered from his fall quickly and was now floating above me. He smiled briefly, then one of his tentacles dug itself straight through my guts and out the back. My eyes shot open and I could feel blood trickle down the side of my mouth. Pain was finally starting to spread through my body starting from my stomach . I roared out in pain and I could feel myself wanting give up. The pain was getting worst by each second that passed. I turned my head and looked at Lord Loss who was smiling widely. His lumpy skin making him look like a mad melted old man. Using the last amount of strength, I powered up a ball of blue flames and fired it at the demon master.

_Alexis' POV _

I was frozen in place. Not by the chains, but by utter fear. I couldn't looks at this bloodbath anymore, it was getting too much. Johan seemed to know so much about this world, about all these horrible monsters, about how they worked and operated. I'd called him some of the foulest words that had ever escaped my mouth and yet, here he was fighting, putting our lives before his. I felt so bad, I wanted to apologize to Johan for all the things I said about him. It wasn't his fault for falling in love with me. In actual fact, the first time I met Johan he was really sour, he'd hardly ever talk to anyone and always tended to keep to himself. Even when I first asked to be friends with him he warned me that many whom befriended him ended up injured or in great peril.

And here I was, making it out, that it was bad to fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back. It was a matter of the heart and now that I think about it, I bet that Johan did all he could to control his love and keep it at bay, but it probably over took him.

My head slowly shifted up and I saw that Johan had finally made a come back. He slammed his now injured shoulder right into the demon (called Cadevar or something) and then punched it with his magically powered up hand. The demon hit the ground and roared in pain, then it got up and flew at Johan with speed faster than a cheetah, but Johan was too swift and grabbed one of Cadevar's tentacles and swung him into the wall down near the ground.

Smoke started to form and Johan stood there floating in mid air, breathing hard, his eerie orange eyes alert for any sign of danger. He gritted his teeth and seized his right arm with his left, clearly showing that he was in pain. Johan had floated down to the ground now and was on his knees bending over slightly as his arm and wounds bleed. He was dressed all in black - his favourite colour. He wore a black t-shirt, with jeans, sneakers and sweatbands on each wrist. A skull was able to be seen on the front of his shirt and he had on a black choker which matched his black jacket, which fell slightly below his waist. Most of his clothing was soaked in blood and it was visible due to the high heat in the room.

Johan started to cough and it got louder and louder every time making me feel slightly worried for his sake, then he began to spit out blood. Chancellor Shepard ordered Johan to stop fighting and stop fooling around, but I doubt Johan even listened. The smoke had cleared and out dashed Cadevar with his tentacles ready to kill Johan. He knocked Johan to the ground and leaned over my dear friend, with a satisfied smirk across his horrendously ugly face.

"You're going to die, Johan," he beamed, getting his tentacles ready for the final blow "Say your prayers, boy, for after five years I'm finally going to kill you….Die!"

_Johan's POV_

One of the tentacles penetrated through my stomach, yet again, and came out the back. I started to cough out blood, which began to ooze down the side of my mouth and on to the floor. I could see Cadevar's face filled with happiness and joy as another one of his tentacles penetrated through me.

"Die, boy! Die!" he screamed.

I could fell immense pain throughout my body and I howled. Then something else, but this time deep down inside me - my soul. I could feel that an impostor had entered my body and was beginning to take over, trying to fuse their soul with mine. I resisted as much as I could, rolling around on the floor, cursing under my breath and trying to fight of the unknown enemy within me. I roared and to my surprise it sounded like a foul creatures roar. I began to concentrate on the battle within me rather than the one outside me. I was surrounded in darkness, and then I saw it, the monster inside me. It was dark, with intimidating lifeless orange eyes and….and it looked so much like…me.

_Sam's POV_

I Rammed my fist right into Cadevar's big ugly face sending him flying into the wall, away from my big brother. Johan was on the ground, twitching, screaming and….and fighting himself? Then he stopped. I ran up to him and cradled his head, trying to shake him awake.

"Johan, wake up!" I screamed, trying to shake him awake "I'll kill you if you don't…I'll…I'll….murder you…please wake up…."

I broke down and was soon in tears down on the floor. Johan couldn't die. No. He was too strong, too smart, too important to me to leave me alone in this horrid and twisted sick world. I looked down at him and noticed that there was still some life left within him. The colour of his skin was still there and hadn't become pale or darkened. My cries soon turned into a laughter and Lord Loss and Cadevar looked down at me as if I was mad. Spiritual power inside me began to burn up and the floors began to shake, releasing the others from the chains binding them together and making the wounds on my body disappear. I began to float into the air and I pointed an accusing finger at the two demons.

"Ha! You two fuckers didn't kill him," I pointed out as my canine teeth began to grow and my red spiritual power began to surround me "And know you two will pay for what you put him through."

To my surprise the two demons were still smiling, which began to enrage me, making the spiritual pressure grow making the building collapse. I roared and released the huge amount of power with in me and, to my bad luck, hit the wall behind the demons, making the building quake.

"Sam, we've got to get out of here," yelled Jasmine, trying to hold up Syrus who had fainted "Now!"

I cursed under my breath and made my way out following the others. Jim had hoisted Johan on to his back and was carrying him out while Hassleberry helped me out due to all the injuries I've been through and the amount of power I just used. We all made it out in one piece and to my surprise no one got injured on the way. Jim placed Johan down on the ground and was given medical treatment by Miss Fondomain, while I sat and watched. Jasmine was looking after Syrus, while Alexis just sat there, bemused. The other teachers began to make phone calls, but unfortunately it didn't work. No electrical equipment worked in this world.

I laid back against a tree and watched everyone panicking about what to do. If only I knew this was coming I could've stopped it, if only me and Johan never came to duel academy, maybe peace would've been able to stay around for a while longer….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johan: Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story…Unfortunately 'tomboysparkman007' had to be the action man…girl.

Tomboysparkman007: Yeah, review! ;;tries to kill Johan;;


End file.
